The Fighting Fourth
Category:QuestsCategory:Crystal War Questsde:Aufnahmeprüfung - 4. Armeefr:Recrutement - 4e division Blue Recommendation Letter from The Eldieme Necropolis (S) (Only if this will be your first Campaign nation) |items= Battle Rations |title=Fourth Division Soldier |repeatable=No |reward=Membership in the Fourth Division of Bastok Obtained only once: Sprinter's Shoes Bronze Ribbon of Service |previous='Mission:' Back to the Beginning |next='Bastok:' Better Part of Valor Windurst: The Tigress Stirs San d'Oria: Gifts of the Griffon All: Campaign Ops | cutscenes = }} Walkthrough This quest enlists you in Bastok (S)'s campaign division. To enlist with San d'Oria (S), see Steamed Rams. To enlist with Windurst (S), see Snake on the Plains. *'Only if this will be your first Campaign nation:' Obtain a Blue Recommendation Letter from Turbulent Storm (J-9) in The Eldieme Necropolis (S). ** This step is not required if you are changing allegiance from another nation. * Head to Bastok Markets (S) and speak with Adelbrecht at (E-8). State that you wish to join to receive some Battle Rations. **If a Campaign Battle is taking place, you must wait for it to end for Adelbrecht to appear. **''If you merely wish to complete the Bastok Wings of the Goddess quest line without changing nations, you do not need to do this quest. Skip to Better Part of Valor.'' **You can save time by setting your Home Point in Bastok Markets (S) and warping back after the cutscene at the Barricade. * Exit to North Gustaberg [S]. *Go to the Eduard Watchtower at (I-6) on Zegham Hill and speak with Gebhardt. ** Take the path at (I-8) to climb Zegham Hill (1st level), then head North to the tower at (I-6). Alternatively, head to (I-6) just before the barricade and take the path up the hill. * Gebhardt tells you to speak with Decurion Roderich. *Head to the Benedikt Watchtower in the NE corner of (E-11) and speak to Roderich. *Next, go check the Barricade at (E-7) in North Gustaberg [S] for a cutscene. ** The Barricade is located where the normal zone to Konschtat would be. * Optional: Talk to Decurion Roderich at the Benedikt Watchtower in the NE corner of (E-11) again. * Return to Bastok Markets [S] and speak with Adelbrecht to complete the quest. **If a Campaign Battle is taking place, you must wait for it to end for Adelbrecht to appear. Notes * If you are currently a member of another nation, you will not lose a rank. It just resets your evaluation progress. After finishing the quest you are now a member of the Republican Legion's Fourth Division! * If you are changing back to a nation that you have previously belonged to, you will lose your 2 highest medals. * If you were previously aligned with Bastok in the past, you do not have to complete the quest, you merely have to speak to Fridolin. He will ask you if you wish to return to the Fourth, and if you choose so, you will spend 300 allied notes, and lose your 2 highest medals. * If you are currently a member of another nation, you do not need to get the Blue Recommendation Letter. Simply talk to Adelbrecht to start the quest.